Todavia
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Era claro que le dolía romper con él. Pero debía aceptarlo. Él nunca la amó. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor un día superaría a su primer amor. Si… para encontrar al verdadero. Uno de cabellera roja.


TODAVÍA

Chloé suspiró. Le dolía, claro que le dolía. Ella sabía que debía olvidarlo. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se separó de Adrien. Aún recordaba esa conversación.

" _ **-Ya no estas contento estando a mi lado, ¿cierto Adrien?**_

 _ **Adrien la miró a los ojo. Y en ellos pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza que le ocasionaban esas palabras.**_

 _ **-¿Es tan obvio?"**_

Chloé volvió a suspirar y sonrió con tristeza. Él siempre había sido así. Pensando en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Es una razón de la cual se enamoró de él. Esa y muchas otras razones.

Pero no debía seguir engañándose. Él nunca la amó. Solo estaba con ella por compasión. Y a pesar de que siempre lo supo, se negaba a esa realidad una y otra vez.

" _ **-¿Eres Chat Noir?- preguntó sorprendida Chloé.**_

 _ **-Sí, no digas nada, por favor- suplicó su novio.**_

 _ **Chloé sonrió con suficiencia.**_

 _ **-No lo diré, ya que yo te pediría lo mismo si supieras quien soy.**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Sal, Bee"**_

Se rodeó con los brazos para protegerse del frio nocturno y cerró los ojos llena de mortificación, tratando de reconfortase del frío en un vano intento de protegerse. Cuando los recuerdos le atacaron de nuevo, escapó de su departamento, donde tenía recuerdos con él, tanto buenos como malos.

Ni siquiera cogió un abrigo, y ahora, en el parque frente a la panadería Dupaìn-Cheng, se lamentaba en su soledad.

Las lágrimas salían silenciosas, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de espasmos.

-¿Chloé?

La rubia alzó el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraba con preocupación.

-Mari…

 _/Hace 3 años que ellas se empezaron a llevar bien. Cuando Chloé obtuvo a Bee en la secundaria. Tenía 15 años y era inmadura._

 _Creía saberlo todo, que no necesitaba de ayuda para poder vencer a los villanos, ganar todo, poderlo todo…_

 _Hasta que un villano terminó con esa ilusión. Una cicatriz en todo lo ancho de la cadera en la parte izquierda fue lo que se ganó por su prepotencia. Claro que Ladybug no salió inmune, ella tenía una cicatriz igualita en la cadera derecha, ese día ambas descubrieron la identidad de la otra._

 _Ambas tuvieron mucho que platicar. Se gritaron, hablaron, y volvieron a gritarse._

 _Pero se supo arreglar. Chloé cambió su manera de ser poco a poco. Le costó, fue evidente. Pero lo logró._

 _Bee estaba orgullosa de ella. Se lo dijo con Marinette presente y Tikki, la kwami de la peliazul. Las tres sabían que en Chloé existía la bondad, pero estaba oculta tras la cantidad exuberante de maquillaje._

 _Se hizo todo un cambio en la rubia. Muchos no creían en el "cambio milagroso" que parecía afectar a Chloé."_

-¿Que sucede Chloé? ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Qué haces a esta hora en la calle?- dijo Chloé suspirando.

-Acabo de volver de la casa de Alya.

El nombre de la morena, dejó una sensación de punzada en el pecho de la rubia.

 _Cuando sucedió el "cambio milagroso" de la rubia, la que siempre estuvo en contra de darle otra oportunidad a la rubia fue Alya. Esto provocó una fuerte pelea por parte de Marinette y Alya. Ya que Marinette estuvo al lado de la rubia todo el tiempo._

 _De tal manera que Alya y Marinette se dejaron de hablar durante 3 años. Marinette se empezó a juntar con Chloé y Sabrina, la que gracias a Chloé y Marinette se volvió más segura de sí misma. Claro que le contaron a Sabrina de la situación. Clhoé insistió en contarle. Era su amiga._

 _Un día en casa de Marinette, Chloé decidió contarle que pensaba hacer que ella se le declarase a Adrien. Claro que sabía que la peliazul estaba enamorada del rubio. Era demasiado obvia. Tanto que daba un poco de risa. Pero por una vez quiso que ella fuera egoísta. Haciendo feliz a la peliazul. Al principio se negaba, ya que Marinette también sabía que Chloé quería a Adrien. Pero decidió hacerle caso. Quería intentarlo. Era el último año de la preparatoria. No volverían a tener la oportunidad._

 _Todo se fue a la basura cuando el idiota decidió rechazar a Marinette, y lo peor es que le dijo que no porque amaba a Ladybug. Tikki, Bee, Marinette y Sabrina impidieron que la rubia fuera a casa de Adrien a darle la paliza que aseguraba se merecía._

 _Una vez todas se relajaron, Marinette dijo que podía vivir con el rechazo. Porque era algo que sabía sucedería. Así que le dio la vía libre a Chloé. La rubia se negaba, pero Marinette insistió tanto que terminó por aceptar. Claro que con condiciones, no se le declararía hasta la clausura de la preparatoria. Aunque ella esperaba que la rechazara, eso no sucedió, aceptó ser su novio. Lo que dañó a ambas._

 _Y un día, mientras todos estaban en clase. Alya gritó como poseída dirigiéndose a Chloé._

 _-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! ¡Ella confiaba en ti!_

 _Nino, Adrien y otros tantos compañeros la sujetaron para impedir un asesinato._

 _-¿Crees que no lo es? ¿Crees que lo hice por voluntad?- Chloé se paró hecha una furia. Nadie le gritaba. Marinette y Sabrina la detuvieron-. ¡Ella decidió que me apoyaría¡ No voy a decir: "¡Oh no podría, tú lo amas!" ! ¿¡Acaso entiendes lo doloroso que es esto para mí!?_

 _Alya se detuvo abruptamente. La fulminó con la mirada y luego salió del aula cerrando de un portazo._

 _Pasaron varios días desde aquella discusión, y un día, mientras estaban en la panadería ayudando, un cliente llegó._

 _-Bienveni…-Marinette se quedó de piedra, era Alya acompañada de Adrien y Nino. Y Alya parecía obligada._

 _-Mari… necesitamos más harina…-Chloé llegó cubierta de harina, se estaba limpiando las manos cuando vio la escena que se presentaba ante ella._

 _Marinette y Alya eran sujetadas por cada chico. Y se gritaban a la cara._

 _-¡¿Por qué mierda la defiendes?! ¿¡Que no recuerdas todo lo que ha hecho!? ¿¡Lo que TE ha hecho?!_

 _-¡Cierra tu puta boca! ¡No tienes idea de lo que estar con Chloé me ha hecho! ¡Me ha dado valor!_

 _-¡Ah! ¡Insinúas que yo me quedaba quieta! ¡Maldita malhablada, conmigo no decías semejantes barbaridades!_

 _-¿¡Te estás oyendo, hipócrita!?Además, Chloé no me avienta cada vez que lo veo._

 _-Ah claro, lo olvidaba, solamente lo besa.-dijo sarcásticamente mirando en dirección a la rubia con rencor, la cual estaba de piedra viendo toda la situación._

 _-Oye, no te metas en su vida. ¿¡A ti que te importa?!- dijo Marinette sacándose del agarre de Adrien e interponiéndose delante de Chloé, evitando que Alya la mirase._

 _-Tienes razón, no me importa una mierda lo que suceda con ustedes._

 _Y sin más, se soltó del agarre de Nino y salió hecha una furia._

 _Marinette se desplomó en el suelo y Chloé corrió a ayudarla, pero al ver que no se levantaba, se tiró con ella. Sabía que a Marinette le dolió decirle todo eso a Alya, su mejor amiga, y odiaba ser la causa de la pelea de ambas. Adrien solo miraba y Nino suspiró por lo bajo._

 _-Cielos, Mari, no tenía idea de que tenías una mala lengua.-Trató de ser gracioso._

 _Adrien no dijo nada, solo la miraba, miraba la puerta y volvía a ver a Marientte._

 _-Si quieres ve tras Alya, yo me encargo aquí.- Nino lo miraba en su dilema existencial y Adrien le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento._

 _Cuando se fue de la tienda, Nino suspiró audiblemente. Mira a ambas chicas que estaban en el suelo y puso sus manos en su cadera._

 _-Ladybug, tienes que controlar tu temperamento, y tu Queen Bee, hay que ser más valiente a situaciones que no controlas._

 _Esa pequeña frase desencadenó un pandemónium en la cabeza de cada una. Tanto Marinette como Chloé miraban a Nino como si le hubieran crecido otras dos cabezas._

 _-¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Quién te lo…? –Balbuceaban ambas al mismo tiempo._

 _-Porque yo le di el miraculous a Chloé y el maestro me dijo quién era Ladybug, además, despides un aura de bondad y, según Wayss hueles a galletas Y Bee a maquillaje barato._

 _-¡Que grosero!_

 _Tanto Tikki como Bee salieron de sus respectivos escondites y miraron a Nino._

 _-¿Dónde está esa tortuga? Cuando acabe con el haré sopa de tortuga._

 _-¡Jajajajaja!- una criatura de color verde salió de la mochila de Nino y flotó frente a él. –Hay que admitir que sigues teniendo el coraje de siempre, Bee._

 _-Hump._

 _Después de eso, Nino explicó que él fue elegido para ser el próximo guardián de los miraculous, y les reveló que él era su compañero de batallas._

 _Pasó el tiempo y Alya no les habló hasta el cuarto semestre de universidad, donde se arreglaron con ella. Pero Cholé siempre se sintió culpable de toda la situación._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Chloé no pudo más y se derrumbó frente a Marinette. Se aferró a su brazo y descargó todo su dolor y tristeza.

Marinette no hizo nada más que abrazarla. Apoyándola en silencio, entre ellas no se necesitaban las palabras, sus acciones hablaban por sí mismas.

-¿Estas así por la ruptura de tu relación con Adrien?

Chloé solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Bee está contigo?

-No, la dejé en la habitación durmiendo, por si no lo sabes, es pasada medianoche –la respuesta sarcástica de Chloé hizo sonreír a Marinette.

-Veo que no estás tan mal.

-¿Marinette, Chloé?

Ambas volvieron su mirada a la voz masculina que se encontraron y un par de ojos violetas las miraba atónitos.

-¡Nathaniel¡

El pelirrojo se acercó a ellas con paso suave pero firme. Mientras se acercaba, Chloé puso distinguir su belleza, no había cambiado casi nada desde la preparatoria, excepto que tenía el cabello más corto, estilo Levi Ackerman, el anime favorito de Sabrina, más alto y se le notaban el cuerpo musculoso desde donde estaban. Marinette observaba divertida a su amiga babera por el pelirrojo, hace años que no la veía de esa manera por un chico, el último fue Adrien. Adrien, mmm tendría que hablar con ese hombre.

-¿Que hacen a estas horas en la calle? –indagó Nathaniel.

-No te importa, cabeza de tomate.-replicó Chloé mirando hacia un lado, evitando que Nathaniel le viera las mejillas rojas.

El pelirrojo suspiró aunque tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo, solo cuídense. ¿ok?. Oh por cierto, Chloé, toma.

Cuando la rubia volteó un ramo de rosas amarillas le golpeó en la cara. Se lo quitó para gritarle al chico. Pero este se había alejado riendo.

-Voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

Marinette estaba partiéndose de la risa.

-¿De dónde sacó tal valentía para hacer eso?

-¡MARI! !NO TE RÍAS!

-¡Estas toda roja! Jajajajajaja

Chloé se levantó de golpe. Y un ruido sordo se escuchó.

-¿Hum?

Ambas miraron al suelo y vieron que del ramo se cayó una hoja doblada.

Chloé intrigada lo recogió y en él vio un dibujo de ella misma sentada en la orilla del océano contemplando el atardecer mientras una ola se levantaba haciendo que a las orillas del dibujo pareciera que salía del dibuja el agua salina.

-Es… precioso.

Marie se acercó un contempló el dibujo.

-De verdad es un artista. ¡Y mira! Tiene algo escrito abajo.

No podía ver debido a la escasa luz, pero hizo un esfuerzo y leyó en voz alta.

-"Deja de llorar, niña rubia. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"

Chloé estaba temblando como Marinette.

-Chloé…

-Dime…

-¿Eso no es de…?

-Sí, es de donde crees…

Ambas se echaron a reir. Tan fuerte que se cayeron.

-No puedo creer que escribiera eso.

-¿Quién diría que es fan de Candy Candy?

-Esto es oro puro.

-Vamos, ve el lado positivo. Te vio, y buscó una forma de hacerte sentir mejor.

Chloé suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Chloé miró el ramo de rosas amarillas en sus manos y sonrió, sosteniendo una con suavidad.

Marinette se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Te gussssta.

-¿Quién crees que eres? ¡¿Happy?!

Ese día Chloé estuvo alegre. Todavía le dolía su ruptura con Adrien, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor un día superaría a su primer amor.

Si… para encontrar al verdadero. Uno de cabellera roja.

 _ **Eh….(desde una columna) bajen esas trincheras, este es un one-shot, planeo subir otros, pero es decisión de ustedes desde cual punto de vista subo el siguiente. Y aquí las opciones:**_

 _ **Alya**_

 _ **Nathaniel**_

 _ **Adrien**_

 _ **Díganme en sus reviews quien sigue. Y sin más por el momento. Huyo!**_


End file.
